As is known, exhaust gas turbochargers for internal combustion engines consist of two flow machines: on the one hand of a turbine, on the other hand of a compressor. The turbine utilises the energy contained in the exhaust gas for driving the compressor, which sucks in fresh air and introduces compressed air into the cylinders of the internal combustion engine. Because of the usually very high rotational speed range of the internal combustion engine, controlling the exhaust gas turbocharger is required so that as constant as possible a charge pressure can be ensured in as large as possible a rotational speed range of the internal combustion engine. Solutions are known for this according to which a part of the exhaust gas flow is conducted about the turbines by means of a bypass channel. However, the so-called variable turbine geometry makes possible an energetically more favourable solution with which the dynamic pressure behaviour of the turbine can be continuously varied and thus the entire exhaust gas utilised in each case. Such variable turbine geometry is conventionally realised by means of adjustable guide blades, with the help of which the desired exhaust gas flow through an exhaust gas turbocharger can be variably adjusted.
Invariable turbine geometries with adjustable guide blades it proves to be problematic that through the tapering channels between the guide blades the pulsating exhaust gas ejections of the engine are accelerated and strike the blades of the turbine wheel with a greater impulse, which can lead to the excitation of natural oscillations in the turbine wheel blades proper, and over the running period lead to fatigue fractures and thus destruction of the turbocharger.